


PTSD

by MorningstarGabriella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Badass Reader, Dark Mind place, Douche Archangels, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Literature, blah blah blah, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningstarGabriella/pseuds/MorningstarGabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Milligan is back from the Cage with your help.<br/>The wounds are healed, the broken bones are set.<br/>However, it weren't the physical wounds you were most concerned about.<br/>There are some demons even you couldn't chase away.</p><p> </p><p>BTW The Reader's real name is (y/n) but the Boys and Bobby call her Eve. It's like a nickname or an alias<br/>So...Go on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	PTSD

You stood at the doorway, staring at the familiar face in front of you. You had been on more hunts than you could count but you had never seen it this bad.

His wounds seemed healed, but you could barely see a patch of skin unaffected by cuts or bruises. His eye was blacked and his right arm was twisted at the weirdest angle you had ever seen. Through all the pain, he managed the faintest smile.

"Hello love."

The tears broke the barrier of composure and the scream left your lips before you were prepared for it. Sam rushed down the stairs along with Dean, only to see you holding their broken, beaten half-brother.

* * *

_Adam moved into the small house, flanked by Sam and Dean. Bobby greeted him, but his eyes fell on the girl next to the older man. She was not more than 16 years of age, but her (e/c) eyes seemed to have a wisdom far beyond her age._

_Dressed in a pair of Jeans, a white T-shirt and biker shoes,you laughed at the amused expression on the youngest Winchester's face. You moved forward and extended your hand._

_"You must be Kate Milligan's son. Nice to meet you. I'm..."_

_Dean stepped between you, defensively._

_"Oh no no girl. I told you didn't I. I am going to be the one doing this introduction"_

_You rolled your eyes, pretending to be annoyed as Sams sighed in the gestured to you and said to Adam, "This is (y/n) Singer. Or as I've always wanted to put this- Adam, meet Eve!"_

_You, Dean and Sam burst out laughing, as Bobby scowled and Adam turned red._

* * *

This was 5 years ago. Before you had started hanging out. Before your first kiss. Before you both fell for each other. Before Armageddon. Before Michael. Before Lucifer. Before the Fall.

The fall that had changed everything.

It had been 3 weeks since Adam was back. It had taken all the guts you had to go and make a deal with Death. You had served as him for a week, reaping souls. A thing Sam and Dean had no idea about until Death showed up at your doorstep with Adam, nearly 3 years after you had done his job.

The wounds had been healed with Castiel's help, the broken bones had been mended. However, it weren't the physical wounds you were most concerned about. When Sam had come back, Cas had successfully put up the wall, even if it was temporary. However, the time spent in the cage by Sam was so much lesser than it was in Adam's case.

And those were the demons you couldn't chase away.

Each night, you would hear Adam's screams as the nightmares took over,. Dean never allowed you to go to him at such times, and it all ended up with Sam holding you against himself as you tried to drown the noise out.

It was the same thing every night. Night after night. Adam's nightmares seemed to become your own gradually.

The constant shrieks oh help and pleads to let him go became too much, and it was your final decision, you needed to help. You told your decision to the boys, who were as good as your brothers.

"If thats what you think is right Eve," Dean whispered against your forehead as he placed a chaste kiss, "Do it."

* * *

"Hey honey."

Adam looked up, more shocked than surprised, as you moved into his room, shutting the door behind you.

He leaned back, putting on his trademark but tired grin.

"I thought you'd never come by."

You cocked you eyebrow and moved back to sit by his side on the bed. A silent moment passed before he leaned in for a hug, whispering against your neck, "I have missed you so damn much (y/n)."

You simply hummed in response. He broke the hug before you looked up at him and whispered, "Adam. I think you could really do with some sleep."

His smile faded as he looked down and mumbled, "It's not like I haven't tried."

"I know honey," you cooed as you stroked his cheek, "But you have to try. You have to try it at least I can't even start imagining what all happened down there. And I know it won't be easy. But you have to talk about it."

The defeated look on his face was replaced with pure rage.

"No. Don't even think about it."

"Adam..."

"Eve," he said firmly- using the name everyone other than him called you by,"Please."

You nodded softly. Adam leaned in, placed a chaste kiss on your lips and whispered, "I think its about time I go to sleep."

You nodded and fell back on the bed with him, holding his hand.

He woke up to the sound of some old record playing. His hand instantly moved to his left, only to feel something cold. Within seconds, he sat up violently and backed off, eyes glaring at Lucifer, who was calmly lying down on the bed where you were lying a few moments before.

"Hello Adam. Long time no spooning."

"Where is she?"

Lucifer grinned, "Oh your girlfriend. Precious little Eve?"

Adam frantically looked to both his sides, desperately searching for you.

"You know, it is one thing you Winchesters never do," he cooed, "And that is, look up."

Adam's head jerked up voluntarily, and the scream dies in his had heard of it from both Sam and Dean, but had never hoped he would get to see the same sight.

You were plastered to the ceiling, a deep slash across your abdomen. The light was gone from your eyes, which were looking directly at him. Then, without warning, the ceiling burst into flames.

His shrieks of your name were drowned out by Lucifer's laughter.

"You want to kill me big boy? You gonna come at me now," the Devil jeered.

"You Son of a..."

All chivalry gone,Adam lunged for his throat.

Your eyes flew open and you froze at the sight in front of your eyes.

"A-Ad..."

You chocked the name out but to no avail. There was no way it was working. His fingers closed in a vise-like grip around your neck. His eyes seemed to be strangely out of focus.

Your hand swept the bottles off the chest of drawers on your side. You kicked as hard as you could, but judging the situation, that mustn't have hurt too much. But what the hell was going on? Then it hit you.

It was a hallucination.

You tried your best to make him see that you weren't his nightmare- clawing, speaking as much as you could. But you couldn't get a single word out of your mouth. The noise was becoming distant, and your vision blurry.

With all strength you could muster, you screamed.

..............................................................

"What the hell," Dean mumbled sleepily as they heard the distant noise from the guest bedroom, "I swear to God Sammy if these kids are getting down and dirty in that room..."

Sam shushed him, listening.

"No Dean- It's something else. Something wrong."

They both jumped off their beds and headed for your room.

..............................................................

"Hey Guys- everything OK in there?"

Sam's voice sounded so distant to you. You knew it won't work, but apparently your lack of a response was enough for the Boys. You felt Sam and Dean push against the door as hard as they could. They would succeed, but you prayed it won't be too late.

"WHAT THE F-"

Both of them lunged for Adam, Pushing him back, taking his hands away from your neck. You rolled over and fell down the bed, gasping for breath. You could hear Sam and Dean trying to calm him down. Somehow, you managed to grab on to the dressing table and heaved yourself up. You needed to get out of there.

One step.

Two step.

Your knees were on the verge of giving away. As soon as you reached the door, you heard Dean call out to Cas, just in time for the angel to catch you as you fell.

..............................................................

"Where is she?"

The question left Adam's mouth as soon as Sam younger Winchester hesitated, "Adam..."

"Is she OK? IS she fine? Why the hell aren't you saying anything?"

He screamed at his brothers, desperate for an answer.

Dean looked him in the eye, and his expression told Adam everything.

"I'm sorry Adam. We tried."

"No...No No No No! You're lying to me. No- NO!"

He looked up to see them gone.

What the hell?

"Of course they are lying," came the eldest Archangel's soft voice, "but the real question, Adam, is..."

Michael moved to Adam's front and finished, "How long you have before you finally snap."

* * *

Adam woke up to distant shouts of his name. He opened his eyes to meet your frightened face. He sat up and you threw yourself around him.

"It's OK Baby, It was just a nightmare. Everything was a nightmare. It's all done now."

He looked around. The bed was alright. The dresser had all its bottles intact. The door was fine. Your neck had no marks on it.

Hesitantly he reciprocated the hug, mentally cursing Lucifer and Michael.


End file.
